Goin' down
by Tobifan4444
Summary: Deidara trys to kill Madara....TRYS AND FAILS. and madara wants his reveange. Inplied charater death and yaoi. I suck at stories :D but pls read


**I do not own Naruto or any of the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**!!!WARNING!!! The following contains rape, blood, and implied character death!!!WARNING!!!!**

**Pairings: MadaxDei**

_Took me down to the river so I could_

_Drown drown drown_

_Lookin' up through the water, I kept sinkin'_

_Down down down_

_I feel like im diein', I got one foot in the ground_

_Never knew where the love was, until you came around_

I sat down on a large rock as Deidara worked on something. He walked over to me and knelt down, as I looked out into the valley. _This valley always brings me peace. _Deidara stood back up holding a large metal object. I watched him curiously.

"Hey, Deidara-senpai do you need help with that it looks heavy? What are you doing anyways?" I asked in my childish 'Tobi' voice.

Deidara started walking on the water ignoring me. I sighed and went back to my daydreaming.

"Oi! Tobi, come here, yeah!" Deidara shouted

I got up and followed him. He stopped in the middle of the lake and I stood in front of him.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, hmm" he said dropping the object he had in his hands.

I watched it sink. _Oh boy, fuuuun._

"I don't get it, what's so spe-"I felt something yank me half-way underwater.

I focused my chakra in my hands to keep me above water. Deidara reached down and removed my mask. He stepped back when he saw my blazing sharingan stare with anger at him. Then he kicked me in the chest, making my lose my focus and fall underwater. I looked up at Deidara through the water. He was smiling, hell he was laughing his ass off. I gasped for air, but all I got was a lung full of water. I watched Deidara make a clay bird and fly off. I swallowed another mouthful of water.

***********Since I'm too lazy to explain how he got out, ill just skip to when he's out ^_^;***********

_You're goin' down_

_You're going down down_

_You walk all over me_

_You never thought I'd be_

_The one who's laughin' now_

_Now that you're goin', down_

I stepped out of the water soaking wet. I can't believe he did that. I started heading towards the Akatsuki base. _He's gonna get it._

TIME SKIP ^3^

As I walked into the base, it was midnight. Good everyone is asleep. I heard someone in the kitchen and headed that way. I peeked in, it was Deidara. _Perfect._ I walked quitly into the kitchen behind Deidara. I roughly grabbed the ponytail atop of his head and kicked his feet from under him.

"Who th-" before he could finish I yanked his hair and dragged him to our room.

GOD IM A LAZY PREWN TODAY -3- ANYWAYS TIME PASSES BLAH BLAH BLAH

_Take you down to the basement, you look_

_Around round round_

_We sit there in silents, I watch you go_

_Down down down_

_I feel like im flyin', I got my head In the clouds_

_Never thought I was crazy, until you came around._

Once I got him inside our room I tossed him to the floor, locking the door behind me. He looked at me confused.

"What?! I though you-

"Drowned?" I interrupted, he frowned.

I sat down on my bed and looked at him, we sat in silents for a few minutes.

"You're not real, Y-you're not really here, hmm"

"Oh? So some invisible force dragged you here?"

"You can't be here, yeah! I saw you drowned, yeah!"

"You saw me being pulled underwater, maybe next time you'll stick around for the show."

"…then how did you get out, hmm?"

"Sharingan~" I cooed grinning as he tensed up

"Of course, that cursed eye, hmm. You're just a fool born with good jeans, yeah."

"….and you're a fool for trying to kill me. I'll have to teach you a lesson…..one you'll always remember"

As I got up he backed up as far as he could, which wasn't far. I grabbed his leg and pulled him over to my bed. I tossed him on it and started unzipping my cloak.

"I haven't done this in a while, so forgive me if I seem a bit rusty."

I tossed my cloak aside and removed my shirt. They were still wet so it left my skin damp and cold. Deidara was frozen on the bed as I removed my pants. I crawled on the bed and on top of Deidara. I quickly took his cloak, shirt, pants, and bowers off before he could fight. I flipped him over and tied his wrists to the head of the bed with his pants. I grabbed his chin and roughly kissed him, forcing my tongue in his mouth. He bit my tongue but I continued to lick every surface of his mouth unparsed. He started kicking and squirming. I broke the kiss and moved to his ear.

"Keep this up and ill use my Mangekyo on you." I growled

He stopped squirming, for now. I pulled my wet boxers off reveling my throbbing member. I pulled Deidara's legs apart and I positioned myself. I impaled him without warning and sped up after the first two thrusts. Deidara screamed and cried underneath me. I laughed wickedly, but they faded into my moans of pleasure. I even heard a few moans from Deidara. As I felt myself come close I dug my nails into his hips. As I came inside him I received a nice loud moan from Deidara. I pulled out of him and tried to regain my breath. Once I had it I pulled a Kuni out of my pants on the ground. I cut the restinted I put on Deidara and flipped him back over.

"Tobi, what are you going to do with that, UN?!"

"The name is Madara, my love. And you guess" I chuckled darkly bringing the Kuni to his throat.

"Maybe I should cut you up, or perhaps cut your wrists open"

"Do what you want you stupid sharingan-"

I punched him in the face. "Don't worry, I already know what I'll do"

_You're goin' down_

_You're goin' down down_

_You walk all over me_

_You never thought I'd be_

_The one whos laughin' now_

_Now that you're goin', down_

_You're goin' down down_

_You walk all over me_

_You never thought I'd be_

_The one whos laughin' now_

_Now that you're goin', down_

_Took me down to the river, so I could_

_Drown drown drown_

_You're goin' down down_

_You walk all over me_

_You never thought I'd be_

_The one whos laughin' now_

_Now that you're goin', down_

_You're goin' down down_

_You walk all over me_

_You never thought I'd be_

_The one whos laughin' now_

_Now that you're goin', down_

**AN: I felt bad for killing Deidara so I didn't put details in :D Its short yes and im lazy yes =w= but im tired. Sorry all Deidara fans for giving you heart attacks. This was inspired by goin' down by Three days grace. My favorite band :D**

**Deidara: Promise you won't kill me again, hmm**

**Me: well I only implied I killed you in this story**

**Deidara: PROMISE YEAH :O**

**Me: ….**

**Madara: mmm silents tells me that she might kill you again**

**Deidara: DAMN YOU TOBIFAN4444 UN! :O **

**Me: please review for my health *starts running away from Deidara who is blowing things up***

**Madara: …..I need popcorn**

**Me: How could you Madara-dono TT^TT**


End file.
